De Chantili e Cerejas
by shinomu
Summary: Uma comemoração um tanto atrasada do aniversário do Sasuke. E é claro que algumas surpresinhas não poderiam faltar. [SasuNaru][Nonsense]


**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence a Masahi Kishimoto.

**N/A: **Era pra ser presente para o aniversário do Sasuke, mas eu acabei enrolado e aí já viu né? Anyway, considere um presente (insira "muito _mesmo_" aqui) atrasado pelos dezoito aninhos dele.

**Avisos: **_Yaoi! E nonsense_, muito _nonsense_, OOC e o humor totalmente distorcido da autora.

**De Chantili e Cerejas**

****

Ele tinha _mesmo_ que levantar hoje? Quer dizer, todo santo dia ele se levantava cedo e ia cumprir com suas obrigações. Todo santo dia. Então ele poderia sair da rotina, ao menos uma vez, certo?

_Errado_.

Por que a razão sempre fala mais alto?

_Porque você é um Uchiha, um vingador. E você não sucumbe aos desejos mundanos._

Certo, certo. E, por ser um vingador, ele deveria fazer de tudo para alcançar seu maior objetivo.

_Mas só um diasinho não faria diferença, faria? _Reclamou.

Soltou um grunhido ao ouvir um barulho em baixo de sua janela.

Decidido. Ele não sairia de casa _mesmo_.

"Kyaaaa!", uma voz extremamente feminina, leia-se _fina_, deixou escapar.

_Onde está a polícia, quando precisamos dela? Isso deveria ser considerado crime!_

Todo ano era a mesma coisa. Seu _fã-clube_ inteiro postava-se em baixo de sua janela, soltando gritinhos agudos e risinhos. Todas de tocaia, esperando o momento em que seu príncipe sairia, para assim poder enchê-lo de presentes.

Presentes que, gostando elas ou não, iriam direto para o lixo.

_O que você está olhando? Eu sou o babaca frio da série, lembra?_

"Ei, psiu! Sasuke-_teme_!", alguém falou, estranhamente próximo.

Podia sentir uma presença atrás de si, e a respiração quente que roçava de leve a parte de trás de seu pescoço. Sentiu calafrios, estranhamente gostando da sensação.

Até que se tocou.

Virando-se violentamente, mas com toda a _graça_ de um ninja, lançou ao garoto um olhar de ódio mortal.

Apenas para se deparar com enormes olhos azuis, que o fitavam atentamente, lábios rosados, semi-abertos, e a pequena mão elevada ao peito, com o susto. Tudo isso num corpo pequeno e esguio, com uma face delicada e levemente redonda. Para completar, como uma cereja em cima de um sorvete, os cabelos dourados contornavam suas bochechas levemente, dando um ar quase angelical.

Isso sem contar que ele estava caído no chão, desajeitadamente.

Não seria nem preciso dizer que o ódio mortal que sentira agora pouco se derreteu como manteiga em cima de chapa quente.

Também não seria preciso dizer que esse ódio foi logo substituído por algo muito, _melhor_, por assim dizer.

Que só piorou com o tal loiro inclinando a cabeça levemente, em dúvida, e fazendo beicinho.

_Tem como morrer sangrando pelo nariz?_

"Kyaaaa!", outro grito, interrompendo novamente os pensamentos do moreno, ecoou pelo quarto.

"Ugh, essas garotas não dão medo?", Naruto perguntou, olhando para a janela, a testa franzida.

_Tem como ser mais adorável?_

_Talvez..._

_Aonde eu deixei o chantili?_

"Sasuke?"

_Ugh_, o resultado ter um mestre como Orochimaru é que você passa a ter demônios nos _dois_ ombros.

"Hn?", respondeu do melhor jeito que pôde.

"_Argh_, desisto de você!", disse, levando as mãos ao ar, em derrota.

Sasuke apenas pendeu a cabeça para o lado. Afinal, ele era um Uchiha, um vingador, e falava _apenas_ o suficiente.

"De qualquer forma, vá se vestir!", Naruto falou, levantando-se do chão.

Como resposta, recebeu um olhar fixo e uma testa franzida. Naruto se perguntou se não falar nada era uma espécie de regra pessoal do garoto.

"Vim salvar a _princesinha da neve_ de suas fãs ardorosas.", respondeu, com um enorme sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

"Hn", pra variar, foi a resposta dele.

Mesmo assim, Sasuke se levantou, preguiçosamente, e foi em direção ao banheiro. Notou que Naruto olhava ao redor, curioso.

"O que foi? Parece até que nunca esteve aqui.", falou, pela primeira vez formulando algo além de 'Hn'.

O loiro virou-se, encarando-o. Ainda com a testa enrugada e fazendo beicinho, deixando clara a sua irritação. Para completar levou o braço direito até a cintura. O que, infelizmente, o pobre garotinho dos olhos azuis não sabia era que o perverso garoto dos olhos negros simplesmente _adorava_ aquela cara dele.

Estranhou quando, de repente, Sasuke virou-se e bateu a porta do banheiro.

_Dobe maldito!_

Pensou, antes de enfiar a cabeça embaixo da torneira da pia, abrindo-a. Era a única coisa que poderia ajudá-lo a _melhorar_.

Água. _Bem gelada_.

oOoOoOo

Depois de algum tempo, com Sasuke devidamente vestido, os dois rapazes conseguiram escapar. Pulavam pelo telhado, para não correr o risco de encontrar alguma fã do Uchiha no caminho. Dirigiam-se para o único lugar aonde as tais garotas nunca pensariam em encontrar seu amado: a casa de Naruto.

Como sempre, ao invés de usar a porta, o loiro entrou pela janela, pulando em cima da cama. Riu quando Sasuke tropeçou, caindo ao seu lado. O moreno franziu a testa e o encarou, irritado.

Para novamente sua raiva esvair-se. Mas, dessa vez, não por causa das feições do loiro, mas por causa do _cenário_ à sua frente.

O apartamento, antes literalmente virado de cabeça para baixo, estava impecavelmente limpo e organizado.

O chão brilhava, e não havia rastro de potes de _ramen_. A mesa estava coberta por uma toalha azul, em cima havia um pote de frutas vermelhas, chantili e leite condensado. Para finalizar, uma faixa desajeitadamente pendurada no teto com os dizeres: FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, _TEME_. Sem dúvidas, quem escrevera fora Naruto. Afinal, ninguém que ele conhecia tinha uma letra tão horrível.

Não pôde evitar o sorriso malicioso.

_Mm, chantili e cerejas._

_O que será que nós podemos fazer com isso?_

Seus pensamentos foram cortados, ao sentir Naruto levantando-se. Observou-o fazer o caminho até a mesa, até parar e virar-se, encarando-o. Sem pestanejar, fez o mesmo, parando atrás do loiro. Levou a mão direita até a cintura fina, mas bem torneada, e descansou a cabeça entre o pescoço e o ombro de seu _amigo_.

Notou que um leve tom de vermelho agraciou as bochechas morenas, fazendo seu sorriso aumentar.

"C-como você não gosta de doces, achei que não valia a pena comprar um bolo.", falou, sem parar para respirar. Droga! Por que ele sempre ficava assim perto desse... desse...

"Mm", o _tal_ ronronou.

O murmuro rouco, combinado com a respiração quente em seu pescoço, aumentou ainda mais o rubor nas bochechas do loiro, fazendo-o sentir como se seu estômago tivesse despencado. Algo que não passou despercebido pelo herdeiro do clã Uchiha.

"U-uh", gaguejou, "Então, vamos comer?", perguntou, incerto.

"Comer?", retrucou, inocentemente, "Eu tenho uma idéia _muito melhor_.", terminou, murmurando perto da orelha do portador da _Kyuubi_, causando-lhe uma série de arrepios.

Era sempre um divertimento provocar Naruto, suas reações eram as mais diversas. Desde ficar irritado e fazer beicinho ao inevitável rubor em suas bochechas e os arrepios. Felizmente, ou não, dependendo do ponto de vista, todas essas reações levavam a um certo loirinho embolado em cobertores macios.

_Sem nada por baixo._ Lembrou uma certa voz.

Mas ele não teve tempo de fazer mais nada, já que o barulho irritante de alguém batendo à porta os interrompeu.

Grunhindo, retirou o braço envolto na cintura de Naruto, deixando-o livre para atender a quem quer que fosse. Enquanto o observava pelo canto dos olhos, aproveitou para pegar a garrafa de chantili e encher um pequeno pote com cerejas. Estranhou a demora do loiro, mas não apareceria em público hoje nem morto.

Resolveu se dirigir para um canto mais... Apropriado. No caso, o sofá. Colocou a garrafa de chantili num canto e pegou uma cereja, colocando-a na boca.

"Sasuke-teme!", grunhiu, ao ouvir seu nome, "Vem aqui!"

_Droga._ Ele não sabia que dia era hoje? Suspirou, deixando o pote de frutas com cuidado em cima de uma almofada.

_Ele só podia estar _brincando

Sentiu toda a cor que restava em seu rosto escapar, jurava ter ouvido alguém rir dele. Não se assustava, todo ano era assim. Parecia que _alguém_ se divertia muito com a sua miséria.

Na porta estava ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Haruno Sakura.

_Hoje é o meu dia._ Pensou ironicamente.

"Sasuke-kun!", ela disse seu nome, a voz melosa, colocando o melhor sorriso que tinha.

_Hmpf, falsa._

"Como Sasuke-kun não estava em casa, imaginei que lhe encontraria aqui. Parece que acertei.", comentou, com um risinho.

_Oh, é mesmo? _

_Jura que você descobriu isso sozinha?_

Notando o silêncio constrangedor que inundou o local, isso sem contar a cara de completo _desprazer_ por parte de Sasuke, Naruto resolveu falar algo. Não tão inútil, para variar um pouco.

"Então, acho que Sakura-chan queria ser a primeira a lhe dar um presente, né, _teme_?", disse, colocando os braços atrás da cabeça.

"Ah, é verdade.", Sakura murmurou, voltando à realidade. Com um leve rubor, ofereceu ao Uchiha uma caixa não muito grande, mas não muito pequena, embrulhada com papel de seda azul escuro, para completar, uma fita negra, que fazia uma reta diagonal. "Feliz Aniversário, Sasuke-kun!"

O moreno encarou o presente, como se tentando furá-lo com o olhar. Até sentir o cotovelo de Naruto em sua costela. Grunhiu e recebeu a caixa. Só para receber outra cotovelada, ainda mais _delicada_ que a anterior.

"Obrigado", foi a resposta, curta e grossa, dele. Mesmo assim, causou um enorme efeito na garota, que corou ainda mais, abrindo um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

"Por nada!", assentiu, alegre.

Naruto também abriu um sorriso, contente por ver sua amiga feliz. Trocaram algumas palavras e se despediram. Sasuke voltou ao sofá, mau-humorado, enquanto Naruto fechava a porta.

Estranhou que o moreno fora em outra direção, que não a mesa, mas resolveu acompanhá-lo mesmo assim. Quando foi sentar ao lado do Uchiha, sentiu um braço rodear sua cintura pela segunda vez na manhã, mas dessa vez puxando-o.

Com um rubor nas bochechas, e um gritinho muito semelhante ao das fãs de Sasuke, Naruto se viu sentado entre as pernas do garoto mais alto.

"Então, vamos começar a _nossa_ festinha?", perguntou, malicioso.

"Kah! _Teme_!", foi tudo o que pôde gritar, antes de ser quase sufocado pelos lábios do tal idiota.

Seu corpo ficara rígido com o toque repentino, mas logo se sentiu relaxar, sentindo Sasuke aprofundar o beijo. Correspondeu com o mesmo carinho e ardor que pôde. Ficaram assim por algum tempo, até que Naruto lembrou-se de algo e interrompeu o contato.

Sasuke não pôde evitar um grunhido. Por que aquele dobe sempre fazia isso? Era, no mínimo frustrante. Fitou o loiro com o olhar mais fulminante que tinha, apenas para receber um risinho irritante.

"Por que você não abre o presente da Sakura-chan?", perguntou, afastando-se um pouco.

_Sakura-chan... Sakura-chan... Por que ele só fala _nela

Grunhiu novamente, dessa vez lançando-lhe um olhar de profunda irritação.

"Ora, vamos, _teme_, quero ver o que tem dentro!".

Nem mesmo um Uchiha poderia resistir àquela cara. Tudo culpa daqueles malditos olhos azuis! Como conseguiam ficar tão grandes de pidões? E ainda por cima tinha aquela _boca_. Era só uma _boca_, mas, no rosto de Naruto, era uma arma fatal. Ainda por cima com ele fazendo beicinho.

"Hn, como quiser, _dobe_.", respondeu, mau-humorado.

Naruto abriu um enorme sorriso e pegou a caixa cuidadosamente embrulhada. Lembrou-se de Sakura-chan falando que esse ano comprara algo especial para Sasuke, e que ele também gostaria. Estava morrendo de curiosidade, especialmente por causa do sorrisinho irritante e a resposta que ela dera.

_Hmpf, por que ela simplesmente não me conta? _

Mas _nãão_, ele _tinha_ que esperar até o _teme_ resolver abrir o dito cujo.

Nem notou quando começou a abrir ele mesmo o presente. Mas logo mãos irritadas o interrompeu. Olhou para Sasuke, irritado.

"O presente não era pra mim, _usuratonkachi_?", falou, com um sorriso maldoso.

Naruto corou, irritado. Mas mesmo assim, muito relutante, entregou a caixa.

Olhou, curioso, enquanto Sasuke desembrulhava cuidadosamente, e _muito_ lentamente, o presente. Tinha aquele sorrisinho típico no rosto, e o loiro podia jurar que ele fazia aquilo com a pura intenção de irritá-lo.

E _como_ ele estava certo. O Uchiha abria lentamente o presente apenas para ver a cara de raiva do loirinho. Era sempre um deleite.

Quando finalmente terminou de desembrulhar, abriu a caixa de forma que Naruto, por mais que tentasse, não pudesse ver o conteúdo. Seus olhos negros alargaram-se quando viu o que havia dentro, mas apenas por alguns segundos. A expressão de surpresa foi rapidamente substituída por uma de pura malícia.

"Acho que, dessa vez, sua amiguinha acertou em cheio o presente.", comentou, beijando Naruto, que soltou outro gritinho.

Aproveitou o susto do garoto para pegar a garrafa de chantili e uma cereja. Terminou o beijo e colocou rapidamente uma cereja na boca do loiro.

Com certeza, aquele aniversário seria o melhor de todos.

_**O-wa-ri!**_

****

**N/A:** E aí, o que acharam? (desvia das pedras) Tudo bem, eu sei que não foi dos melhores e que está realmente atrasado, mas eu juro que tentei fazer algo fora do básico (angst/drama). Mas, ao que parece, eu não dou muito pra nonsenses, especialmente humor. Ugh. Mas, alguém aí sabe o que tinha dentro daquela caixinha? Bom, vou deixar para a imaginação de vocês. (risada maligna)

_Anyway_, qualquer comentário, dúvida, crítica ou elogio mandem uma _review_! Só não aceito _flames_, ok? Estes serão ridicularizados, não só pela minha pessoa, mas por qualquer fã de yaoi/SasuNaru/whatever. Então, pense um pouco antes de deixar sua mente homofóbica tomar conta.

Bjinhux


End file.
